Poke god Facebook
by sonofneptunem
Summary: Pokemon, OCs, gods, demigods are all on Facebook. Must I say more.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson, or Pokemon.

* * *

Hephaestus posted "Facebook is now opened to Demigods, Gods, and Oracles."

Everyone in that category likes this.

**Comments:**

M commented "Help I am being kidnapped by wolves!"

Lupa commented "You are not being kidnapped we are just taking you to train to go to the Roman Camp."

Leo commented "Is his name one letter?"

M commented "Don't judge because when these wolves let me go I will kill you."

Leo is away peeing his pants.

* * *

M posted "The wolves are sending me to the roman camp, Leo is knocked out, I hacked the Olympian Facebook to let my girlfriend Dawn and my friends on today is a good day."

10 people and 2 pokemon like this.

**Comments:**

Hephaestus commented "How did you hack my beautiful Olympian Facebook!?"

M commented "I bribed Travis with prank supplies."

Katie commented "The Demeter cabin now hates you"

Leo who is now awake commented "1 whats a pokemon thingy, 2 where did you get the prank supplies, and 3 who are you the sun of?"

Thalia commented "Leo typed a sentence longer then his brain can handle it's the end of the world."

Dawn commented "He misspelled son."

Eevee commented "Ev Eevee!"

M commented "Eevee we do not talk like that!"

Percy commented "Notice how nobody answered Leo's question."

M commented "I am the son of... Neptune."

Percy commented "I HAVE A BROTHER!"

* * *

Dawn posted "I found out I am a daughter of Aphrodite and my sister Piper is strangely similar to me."

**Comments:**

Annabeth commented "How so?"

Piper commented "We both can Charm speak, are not as stuck up, and are dating Roman big three children."

M commented "Weird."

Drew(girl) commented "Get off this is a Greek chat."

M commented "Well at least my sibling likes me."

Dawn commented "Take the fight off my wall!"

M commented "Don't blame me Drew(girl) is the one who is racist."

Translation for Eevee: He is a ****ing idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own percy Jackson, heroes of Olympus, or pokemon.

* * *

M posted "I visited Camp Half-Blood to see Dawn, 2 seconds later something blows up in my face!"

**Comments:**

Dawn commented "Awww are you okay?"

Leo commented "Is she serious?"

Piper commented "Drew(girl) hit her with a bat."

M commented "Is that a good enough reason to drown Drew(girl)?"

Lupa commented "No."

* * *

Rachel posted "M, Dawn, and Drew(girl) you have a quest. Here is the prophecy:

_You will go east to find a controlled goddess,_

_You will have to seek shelter with an evil mistress,_

_You will find a monster causing fear,_

_You will each lose something you hold dear._ **(author's note: Sorry if the prophecy stinks.)**

**Comments:**

M commented "Kill me."

Drew(girl) commented "Is that a suggestion?"

Piper commented "Drew on a quest. Good-bye world."

* * *

Zeus posted "Poseidon why does your son M have time and space powers?

**Comments:**

Poseidon commented "Would you believe aliens?"

Hades commented "Do you take us for idiots?"

11 gods like this

Poseidon commented "Nuclear explosion?"

Hades commented "Sure..."

Poseidon commented "Fine it's because he is a DimentI. A species of people with Time and space powers... wait how did you know this."

Zeus commented "Because I remember seeing him in ancient Greece."

M commented "In my defense I was getting payed by Percy $500 to take him and Annabeth."

Athena commented "You had to make the other sea spawn look good in the eyes of my daughter."

M commented "Yes."

Nico commented "Awesome!"

Hades commented "Nico I have read your journal. Don't."

M commented "Too late he already payed me."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am thinking of doing a reading the lightning thief story with these characters:**

**My OC M,**

**Dawn,**

**Ash,**

**Misty,**

**Drew(PJO),**

**Nico,**

**Thalia,**

**Percy,**

**Annabeth,**

**past Annabeth,**

**past Percy,**

**past Luke,**

**Piper,**

**Leo,**

**Jason,**

**Frank,**

**Hazel,**

**Reyna**

**PM me with ideas for any other characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

I only own M.

M posted "We just fought 50 Hellhounds while Drew filed her nails."

**Comments:**

Drew(girl) commented "I would have helped but my nail broke."

May commented "M tell Dawn Max and I are descendents of Mercury."

Leo commented "Are you willing to date me?"

Drew(dude) commented "Back off she is mine!"

* * *

Ash posted "Misty and I got claimed! She is a daughter of Poseidon and I am a son of Zues!"

**Comments:**

Thalia commented "Great a brother. (Note my sarcasm)

M commented "Not to be rude but your Oshawatt fell asleep in my backpack and just woke up."

Ash commented "Oh Gods!"

* * *

Eevee posted "M I learned to type in English!"

**Comments:**

M commented "Cool!"

Eevee commented "Do you have a water stone?"

M commented "Yeah why?"

Eevee is away evolving.

M likes this.

Eevee changed her name to Vaporeon.

Authors Note: Eevee evolved and I am trying to figure out how I should do this in reading the lightning thief.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own M.

M posted "Dawn is dating me a roman, is best friends with May a Roman. Are the gods sure shes Greek?"

Comments:

Aphrodite commented "Yes."

(50 Greek campers who have a crush on Dawn likes this)

M commented "Who ever those 50 Greek Campers are will die!

* * *

Hades posted "Why is Bianca alive?"

Comments:

M commented "Remember how Nico payed me to go through time he saved Bianca."

"A New girl to hit on!" Leo commented

Reyna and Nico dislikes this

Aphrodite commented "Reyna loves Leo."

999 Girls who wants Leo to stop stalking them likes this.

M commented "You stalk 999 girls? What the Hades?"

* * *

M posted "Silence is golden, duct tape is silver. Leo has learned that.

Comments:

Travis commented "How?"

M commented "An angry mob of girls he stalks got him to shut up."

Gaea likes this.

Percy commented "Wait Gaea is asleep?"

Nico commented "Campers next door Battle stations." (Guess the reference)

* * *

Authors note: Sorry about not posting and the short chapter. I am a busy person.


End file.
